


all was golden when the day met the night

by alittlebitoflight



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, And also super gay, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Slow Burn (kinda), at least not in pill form, happy ending??? maybe???, it's gonna be a whole lot of terrible, jeremy is an actor, lots of fluff, michael is a barista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoflight/pseuds/alittlebitoflight
Summary: just your basic coffee shop au





	1. Chapter 1

michael couldn't wait for his shift to be over. it was almost midnight and he'd been here since four thirty. he tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes.  
  
he didn't understand why they stayed open so late. they weren't a very popular cafe and nobody usually came in after eleven thirty. he yawned and put his head in his hands.  
  
he must've dozed off because he was awoken by the sound of the bells above the door jingling. he looked up to see a young man, about his age. he was wearing a striped t-shirt with a light cardigan over it.  
  
"hey man we're almost closed," michael told him, his vision still blurry from sleep.  
  
"oh, uh, that's okay. can i just get a medium latte, please? to go, of course." he chuckled softly. and this is when michael's vision finally cleared enough for him to get a good look at this man. he almost gasped. the person in front of him was hands down the most beautiful person he's ever seen. he had eyes that looked like the planet earth and they just looked so safe and his lips were the perfect shade of pink and it must've been cold outside because his cheeks were rosy and _wow how is he not wearing a jacket? it's october._  
  
"y-yeah, sure. uh, what's your name?" michael asked, and the customer looked confused. "for your order."  
  
"oh! right. it's jeremy."  
  
the man set a notebook down along with what looked like a script. michael eyed the objects.  
  
"did you have work to do? i can let you stay for a bit if you need," he offered.  
  
"thank you, but it's okay. it's pretty late anyways and you look like you're about to die so-" jeremy stopped himself, his hands covering his mouth as his eyes widened.  
  
"oh my god. im so sorry! i didn't mean- it's just, you look so tired i didnt-" michael laughed.  
  
"calm down, dude. it's okay. you're not wrong, i am feeling pretty dead right now."  
  
jeremy grinned at this, and michael's heart almost jumped out of his chest.  
  
"here's your coffee, by the way." michael said, handing jeremy a cup with his name spelled out neatly on it.  
  
"oh yeah. well thanks. have a good night!" jeremy said before heading out.  
  
"yeah, you too!"  
  
michael sighed.  
  
_god he was screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been in my drafts for a while but i guess i forgot to post it rip but here ya go

when michael came in the next day, he spotted jeremy at one of the tables, concentrating on some papers in front of him.  
  
"you're not stalking me now, are you?" michael asked with a smile. jeremy's head shot up.  
  
"jesus christ i didn't see you there. and _no_ , i am not stalking you. im doing work," he said, turning his attention back to the paper in his hand.  
  
work. oh shit. michael hadn't clocked in yet and it was already four twenty seven when he walked in here.  
  
"i'll talk to you later, yeah?" michael asked jeremy, who smiled at him and nodded.  
  
michael sighed as he hurried to get into his uniform. the entire time he was taking orders he kept sneaking glances over at the boy in the corner.  
  
he wondered how old he was. he wondered what he was working on. did he live around here? what's his job? what do his lips feel lik-  
  
_you're not doing this right now, michael_. he told himself. he didn't even know the guy; he couldn't be having thoughts like that about him.  
  
michael looked at the clock. _break time. finally._  he leaned against the counter and rubbed his eyes. he certainly wasn't getting enough sleep.  
  
"hey brooke, you mind if i grab a coffee?" he asked, sticking his head into the back room. brooke rolled her eyes but nodded.  
  
"as long as you don't tell chloe. she'd fire us both."  
  
after michael finished his cup, he headed over to the table jeremy was at. this time he looked up.  
  
"mind if i sit here?"  
  
"yeah, that's fine," jeremy said, writing something down in notebook.  
  
michael thought it was cute how concentrated he was. his eyebrows furrowed in and he bit his lip and michael wondered what it'd be like if he could do that and- _stop._  
  
"what're you working on?" he decided to ask. jeremy looked up at him, then set his pen down.  
  
"oh sorry! that's so rude of me," jeremy exclaimed. "sorry im just, im so busy with this script and im just trying to memorize my lines."  
  
"oh woah, that's cool! is it a play? what's it about?" michael asked. he was intrigued. jeremy looked surprised.  
  
"you wanna hear about the play?" michael nodded. "oh, obviously. sorry it's just that no one's ever been interested before."  
  
michael frowned. "that's sad."  
  
"yeah, but anyways the play is about this junior in high school. he and his best friend of like twelve years are both really unpopular. like the losers, right? and you know this is affecting the main character more than his friend. and then one day this pretty popular guy offers him this pill and says that it'll help him be cooler and stuff. so him being the deeply insecure person he is, he takes the pill and it pretty much ends up taking over his life. he does end up becoming more popular but it also makes him colder. harder. it makes him abandon his best friend. then towards the end there's this play that's been in the works throughout the entire musical and-"

"wait it's a musical?" michael interrupts. jeremy blinks.  
  
"oh. oh yeah. i didn't mention that before?" michael shook his head. "oops. well now you know."  
  
"so that means you sing? like decently?"  
  
jeremy nodded. "yep. or else i wouldn't have been cast as the lead."  
  
"you're the lead?! that's so cool man. i've always wanted to- oh wait. i totally interrupted you! i'll shut up now please continue."  
  
jeremy chuckled. "it's fine. where was i? oh right. so at this play, jeremy finds out that his SQUIP - that's what the pill is called - has squipped the rest of the cast and now they're all pretty much like zombies. crazy, i know. but then the best friend comes in and saves the day with mountain dew red-which deactivates the squips. green mountain dew activates it. and yeah that's like a summary of this thing."  
  
michael just stared at him. jeremy shuffled around in his seat.  
  
"i know, i know it's stupid but-" he began.  
  
"it's not stupid! that's, like, the most interesting thing i've ever heard." jeremy blushed lightly.  
  
"th-thank you."  
  
michael smiled. his watch beeped.  
  
"ugh i have to get back to work," he groaned. he got up to leave but then quickly turned back.

"you said you needed to practice still, right?" jeremy nodded. "well, would you want to stop by later? i lock up today. we could stay and i could help you practice," michael offered, scratching his neck. "only if you wanted though!!"  
  
jeremy looked at him. "uh, yeah! that actually sounds really good. what time?"  
  
"eleven thirty?"  
  
"okay."  
  
they smiled at each other, then both went back to their own work. it seemed to get busier around eight o'clock. probably because the adult school down the street just finished it's night classes. because of this, michael didn't get the chance to look at jeremy. when the cafe cleared and he finally glanced over, he was gone. for some reason, michael frowned.  
  
it's okay.  
  
he'd see him later.  
  
hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all having a good day!!
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
